Fade To Black, Fade To Light
by SHUN DI ANDROMEDA
Summary: A soft noise broke the silence. A child laid into the darkness, a place with no time and space; he cried, some tears ran away quickly from his only eye, silently." After the last episode, Ciel is dead. But if someone was broken his contract? S/C
1. Chapter 1

_FADE TO BLACK, FADE TO LIGHT_

* * *

A KUROSHITSUJI SHOTACON FANFIC

SEBASTIANxCIEL

* * *

PROLOGUE

A soft noise broke the silence.

A child laid into the darkness, a place with no time and space; he cried, some tears ran away quickly from his only eye, silently.

His naked body laid on a cold surface, drops of blood fell down, from a lot of injuries, on the crystal floor.

But he didn't feel any pain, only a deep sadness and sorrow.

"Where are you, Sebastian…?" he whispered, "Where are you?" repeated; but his voice stifled into the heavy silence.

The suffocating Darkness became stronger, it seemed to be alive, the child felt his presence, he would like to scream, but he knew that there was nobody to save him from that nightmare.

"Is this the Death?" he whispered.

"Bocchan… Wake up, bocchan…"

A warm voice and a sweet hug woke up the young boy. On his face, he felt the wind, where was he?

A terrible headache tormented him, but he had to open the eye, that voice was so familiar…

A wonderful man stayed in front of him, black, curly hair was moved by the wind, deep, red eyes enchanted the child.

He felt safe, like if was between the arms of an angel, his dark angel.

The savior smiled, hugging him with affection.

"What's up, bocchan?" the angel asked, "Are you OK?"

The boy's eye was full of tears: "S… Sebastian…?" he whispered; his hand held the man's, it was warm…

He was not a dream.

"But… I was dead, or not….? I had to be dead, it was our contract!" the child cried, trying to wriggle.

"You are not dead, Ciel-bocchan… you're alive." The angel said, fondling his pale face, "I've broken our contract."

Ciel looked around: they were in a forest, it was a dark night, without stars and the moon, but his only presence lit all around them. The child clenched the fists: "But now… are you going away?"

The angel smiled: "No, I'll always with you, bocchan… Now, sleep..."


	2. Chapter 2

**FADE TO BLACK, FADE TO LIGHT**

**CHAPTER 1**

**UP ON THE ROOF**

"_I'll go up where the air is fresh and sweet  
I'll get far away from the hustling crowd  
And all the rat-race noise down in the street"_

_Up on the roof, Carole King_

_////////////////////////////////////_

We know that ours is a world full of mysterious things, something that the men can't conceive of, and something so weird to tempt all the attentions.

Souls are a kind of these.

Do they _really_ exist? What are they?

Nobody knows.

But we try to imagine: if the souls really exist, somebody to take care of them would have to be.

Or not?

/////////////////////////////////

An elegant character was jumping on London's roofs, long, red hair was moved by the cold wind, an electric saw in the left hand; his smile, as a shark's, was a perfect bugbear for everyone who was unfortunately on his way.

Grell Sutcliffe was very busy that night, his scythe was working hard.

A big moon behind him lit all around: "Three souls sent to the Headquarter and two more to reap, it's a very good time for me!" he giggled, "and it's only midnight!"

It was December, a sprinkling of snow covered trees and roofs, the streets were deserted; few windows were lit by candles, all stifled into the heavy silence; Grell loved nights like that, it seemed to be only for him, nobody was around, all was peaceful.

Perfect to think, perfect to dream.

Perfect…

Suddenly, the red-haired soul-reaper heard a noise, like pounding feet in the streets below him; he stopped, what's happened?

It was a very strange situation, nobody could be there in that place, it was an abandoned suburbia burnt some years before, during the Great Fire who destroyed most part of the town.

A flash hit his mind, a sudden sadness took his heart.

From that day, Sebastian and Ciel Phantomhive were disappeared, and nothing was more as before.

He knew, a demon's contract is clear but he felt sad.

"Uff, damned Sebastian… you're disappeared with that brat and you didn't kiss me!" shouted the shinigami, jumping down the roof.

He reached a narrow and smell street.

He felt some presences.

"Is there anybody?" screamed, "Who are you?"

Suddenly, a silhouette appeared from the Darkness, a man with a boy asleep between his arms.

They met in the middle of the street, a strange light lit all around, it was enough to see.

The soul-reaper's heart had a sudden stop.

Were they really...?

Was HE really…?

"SEBBY-CHAN!!!!" Grell cried, jumping on him; Sebastian stopped him with a kick: "No time for this, I need your help, please…" he said. "Bocchan is seriously ill."

The red-haired looked to the boy's pale face, too pale, and his cold body.

He sighed: "This little brat is almost dead!" shouted, "Have you broken the contract, right? His soul is too weak to survive!" the man explained, "Why you have done it? For this little brat, then…" he mumbled.

"You're very annoying," said the Butler, phlegmatic and serious.

Grell smiled ironic: "I am what I am" he said, but those words were strange for him, he felt absolutely sad to hear Sebastian's.

The shinigami turn back to the butler: "Ok, I'll help you darling, but you have to kiss me when we'll finish!".

"Finnie, can I enter, please?"

A soft voice recovered the young gardener by his worries; he stood up from the armchair, a warm fire was burning in the stone fireplace in front of him, which flames, every time, remembered to him about the past.

Flames and screams in that infernal night, London almost burnt out two years before.

After that, the Life went on, but some pains are so heavy to heal and Finnie's heart hasn't healed yet.

"Yeah, Soma-sama, enter." the boy replied, "The door is open."

A young guy appeared in the room, he wore an embroidered typical Indian suit and sandals: "Sorry to disturb you, Finnie, but I need to tell with somebody…" mumbled the prince, closing the door.

"Don't worry, I wasn't sleeping. Sit down, if you want." the gardener said, "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks… you? Bard told me about your new duties, are they not too hard for you?" Soma asked, "No, we're happy to continue to manage Bocchan's factories. Tanaka-san and Agni-san help us a lot. Since that night…"

The silence fell suddenly in the room.

"If I was with you… probably, Ciel would be still alive, now." Soma sighed, clenching his fists hardly.

"Don't tell anymore, that's not your fault, nobody's. We've lost Bocchan and Sebastian-san, but we are still together, some people lost families and homes, we are lucky…" Finnie said, hugging him, "although, I miss them a lot…"

They stayed in that position for a while, when a sudden knocking to the room's door and a voice called them: "Soma-sama, you are here?"

Finnie and the prince dried oneself the tears: "Enter, Agni."

The door was opened by the young butler: "Sorry to disturb you, Finnie-san, but I'm looking for my lord…" Agni said, bowing to them, "Don't worry, I'm fine… I only need to talk with Finnie, there's no problem." Soma replied, standing up, "Thanks a lot, my friend, good night…" the prince told, following his butler.

The gardener looked to them 'til the door slammed.

He went to the window, his lovely garden was dark and sad and it was raining; Plute was sleeping under his cover, all was peacefully and so melancholic: "it's a strange night…" whispered.

The wind shook the branches of the trees with violence; drops of rain fell sharp on the pane of glass, lightings and thunders broke the sky, shaking violently the boy's soul.

He felt.

Something was happening.

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Hey guys!**

**Shun is here!!!**

**FADE TO BLACK, FADE TO LIGHT is a hard fic to write.**

**As you know, I'm Italian and it's so difficult to write in another language.. ^^'''**

**I'm sorry to delay this new chapter…**

**THANKS A LOT ****Elissabeath AND AboveTheHeart!**

**SEE YOU SOON!!**

**SHUN**


	3. Chapter 3

**FADE TO BLACK, FADE TO LIGHT**

**CHAPTER 2**

**WILLIAM T. SPEARS**

"You see? This place wasn't entirely destroyed, so it was simple to rebuild it."

Grell took Sebastian near the main access of the Phantomhive Manor; they were hidden between some very sweet-smelling bushes, red roses and white lilies decorated the garden, their light perfumes circled on the air.

"Phantomhive's Manor was destroyed during the Great Fire… What's happened?" whispered Sebastian, looking around, surprised.

The shinigami laughed loudly: "I don't know how." he said, "But it's happened."

A soft breath reached him; his young Lord lay on his back, the boy's hands was clutching around Sebastian's neck.

Ciel was shivering, he gasped for breath; the black-haired demon fondled the Earl's arm: the situation was getting worse every minute and they had to action quickly.

"Sebby-chan, it's time…" whispered the shinigami, "where's Little Phantomhive's bedroom?" he asked, bending down.

Sebastian looked around for the right window: "That, on the left, the fourth." he showed.

Grell smiled: "Ok, follow me!" shouted the man, jumping on the first balcony; they jumped swiftly to the window, it was open.

The room was enveloped by the Darkness and the Silence, a pale light from the outside enabled to see all the furniture, the elegant bed and his bedside table, the bureau and a huge bookcase full of books against the wall; all was the same as in the past.

The butler and the shinigami entered into the master's bedroom, silently.

Sebastian laid Ciel down on his bed while Grell was searching for something: "What are you doing?" the butler asked, standing up near the cradle, he took off the Earl's clothes, putting it down on the chair; the red-haired messed up all the room, books and sheets of papers were on the floor: "I asked, What are you doing, shinigami" Sebastian said, grabbing his wrist, his red eyes met the shinigami's.

A voice broke the silence: "Grell Sutcliffe, what are you doing here?"

ùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùù

Plute barked into the night, so loudly to wake up all the residents of the Manor.

Meirin, Tanaka and Bard darted off their room, followed by Agni, Soma and Finnie, confused; they reunited in the hall, at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did you hear Plute?" Meirin asked, "Yeah, are there some thieves?" Bard replied.

Agni denied: "It's impossible, I was in the garden until now and there is nobody, I assure." the man said. Soma hit the wall with a fist: "We can't permit to anybody to enter into this house. If there's anybody, whoever it may be, Agni will find It." the prince ordered.

He nodded: "Yes, Soma-sama." and his eyes burnt with rage. He ran away, followed by all of them; his right arm was shining, Kalì's power was running through the veins.

A new barking resounded louder; it seemed almost a cry, as if something, or somebody, really important for him was in danger.

One of the passage's windows broke suddenly and a silver flash streamed into the manor.

"PLUTE!!!" Finnie shouted, trying to calm down his pet, he was so disturbed, went around, whining; "Shh…", but every attempt were useless, the demoniac dog was impossible to quiet. "GROWL!!!!" he barked, pressing.

Bard and Meirin was taken by him and loaded on his back: "Hey man!" the cook shouted, "Finnie!! What's happening??" the maid shrieked worried; the dog's ears moved slightly and he whined, desperate.

"I don't know, but it is strange." the gardener admitted.

A sudden quake shook the Manor; a crashing boom broke the silence: "IT CAME FROM BOCCHAN'S ROOM!" cried Meirin, holding his circle glasses.

ùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùù

A shadow appeared on the balcony, a subtle silhouette was standing on it.

With an elegant jump, he entered into the room, the moon lit all around, he was a young man, his icy eyes was circled by silver glasses.

"WILLIE!! WILLIAM!!" Grell shouted, jumping on him; as Sebastian, he stopped him with a kick: "Grell Sutcliffe, you're helping this Demon, why?" the black-haired asked, "Vermin, you have broken your Contract and now, that little boy is dying, you can't do anything." Will declared.

A sudden punch hit him on the chin.

Sebastian smiled, his fist raised: "Ciel-Bocchan won't die." the Demon affirmed.

William looked at him with a disgusted glance: "Why?" the shinigami inquired, "And you, Grell Sutcliffe, I'm asking it to you too.".

The red-haired soul reaper didn't look his comrade: "Because is my Bocchan" the Butler insisted.

Spears sighed, kicked Grell whose was hugging him and looked at the boy on the bed.

After, the shinigami turned his back: "If you want to save this little brat, there's a person who could help you.." whispered.

He jumped down the balcony and disappeared.

The soul reaper stood up suddenly: "You have to kiss me soon, Sebby-chan" he smiled, "I've understood!" Grell exclaimed, "Took Ciel-kun, hurry up! We have to go!".

They escaped a moment before that the servants reached the room.

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Hey guys!**

**I'M COME BACK!!**

**Uff, and now, here I take the new chapter; William is appeared but he isn't the only shinigami; in the next chapter, you'll have a lot of surprises!!!**

**THANKS A LOT TO EVERYONE!!!**

**BYE!!!**

**SHUN**


	4. Chapter 4

FADE TO BLACK, FADE TO LIGHT

CHAPTER 3

NO LONGER A SHINIGAMI

London was silently.

All was silently and sleepy.

It was a rainy night; a cold roaring wind was shaking all the branches of the trees, a heavy atmosphere enveloped the whole city.

Two jumping silhouette were lighted by a frightened flash, they reached an old shop, a burned and semi-unreadable banner swayed beneath the storm.

"Sebby-chan, we are here, finally!" shouted Grell, trying to hug the demon, "This place is our final destination!"

Annoyed, Sebastian looked around, he seemed confused: "Shinigami, I think to know this place." He said; the red-haired smiled, "I think so, my dear, you know, and your boy too. This is Legendary Shinigami's place!"

"WHAT? Ciel-kun's room was totally a mess but there was nobody in?"

Soma sat on a chair in the dining room, where he and the rest of the team were; they seemed tired.

"What's happened? The prince asked, looking at their friends, "We don't know," Finnie replied, "We reached Bocchan's bedroom with Plute, but, when we arrived, we haven't found anybody… But Plute is still barking, I'm quite worried…" the gardener whispered.

"It's strange, if was a thief, I'd have to see him." Agni said, "And I hadn't seen anybody."

Suddenly, Bard punched the wall: "If I found that brat, I'd kill him… That room is totally off-limits!" the cook yelled.

"The Earl' servant and my darling Grell, what are you doing here?"

Undertaker's shop was enveloped by darkness; a pale light faded the black, some candles put on the shelf enabled to see all around.

Ciel laid into a coffin, a dump cloth on his hot forehead; the boy was shivering, he gasped for breath, whispering delirious: "Sebastian…"

The Demon sat on a chair, he looked at him seriously: "We are here because we need your help" Grell said, "Ciel-kun needs your help, Sir, your Legendary Shinigami's skills."

Undertaker laughed: "I'm no longer a soul reaper, Sutcliffe, what can I do?" the silver-haired whispered, "My duties as shinigami are only dust, as the people I take care of"; Grell sighed, looking at Sebastian, the demon's face was as pale as the Moon.

Suddenly, the black butler sat up: "Undertaker, I have broken our contract, Bocchan is dying and I want to save him." Sebastian explained.

His voice was cracked.

A light laugh broke the silence.

"All right, boy, I'll help you." Undertaker smiled.

"Mistress, mistress, Grell Sutcliffe, Sebastian Michaels and the Legendary Shinigami are together, they are helping the little Phantomhive to save his life and soul."

A feminine voice broke a sacred silence.

"They are coming to me…"


	5. Chapter 5

**FADE TO BLACK, FADE TO LIGHT**

**CHAPTER 4**

**A DEMON'S HEART**

The Moon was almost down when the Undertaker's shop's door slammed.

A last silver ray of light hit Sebastian on his face, the demon rose the eyes to the sky's Queen, followed by some sighs: "Grell Sutcliffe, are you sure?" he said seriously, looking at the shinigami; the soul reaper laughed, jumping, "I'm totally sure, Sebby-chan! Soon, you'll kiss me, my love!" Grell yelled very happy.

The black butler sighed, he looked worried to the boy on his back: "You're obsessed, my darling" Undertaker assured, "men run away when a girl is too annoyed!!"; the red-haired froze on his pace, "Sebby-chan won't leave me!" he smiled.

The team reached quickly a graveyard, all was dark and scared, long, strange winged shadows were everywhere, making very scared noises.

Undertaker wore off his black cloak while the shadows noticed them: "Uhuhu, A Demon and Two Shinigami... The Mistress will be very pleased to meet you." A raspy voice replied, "A little tiny damned boy… I feel some waves… He's the boy who our Mistress was looking for…" a feminine voice joined to their mate's; Grell jumped near to Undertaker: "Stay back Sebby," the Red was by his side, the electric saw ready to attack the enemies.

A sudden bear weighed on Sutcliffe's arms.

"Nonsense." The Butler said, "I'm the Earl Phantomhive's servant, it's my duty as butler to protect my Bocchan" he grinned; a white glove was closed by his teeth: "Grell, take care of the boy." The Legendary Shinigami looked at the younger mate.

All was too quickly to distinguish something into the darkness.

If someone had asked to him if he had seen something, Grell would reply nothing.

Beneath his eyes, the battle was fierce and bloody, the Angels fell down wounded or dead, the pure white feathers dyed of scarlet blood.

Few minutes later, the way was clear.

"Let's go."

Ùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùù

Finnie ran quickly across the yard, reaching his friends.

"There are nothing near the gate!" he yelled, coughing, "are you okay?" Soma asked, worried, "yeah, my prince.." the young boy whispered; "It's a strange situation… If the room is totally destroyed, somebody, or something must be the responsible!" Bard shouted, clenched the fists, "Bard, calm down." Meirin said, "It's not okay to be so nervous.".

A sudden silence collapsed on them

The frozen wind raised and shook the branches of the trees, Plute sighed loudly into the night: "he seems too sad tonight, sad and worried… it's too strange!" Finnie cried, kneeling down, his white trousers got dirty of mud.

Gently, Meirin embraced the younger gardener.

"Are you Phantomhive's servants?"

Ùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùù

"It's too wet here!" Grell complained, "This Mistress would choose a better place to stay!" the soul reaper shouted, disgusted.

The little group was crossing a long, stinking tunnel, full of dirty water and mud: "I think this place is the public sewer." Sebastian explained, "it's horrible…" the red-haired shouted, "full of rats and other disgusting things…"; their pounding feet resounded beyond the dark ceiling.

"Quickly, my friends… The little boy is worsen…"

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

**Good morning to all of my fans!!**

**Sorry to be late, but I'm very busy with school, kendo training and housework ^^''''**

**But, now I have updated my fic!**

**Sebastian and co are reaching this mysterious Mistress while Bard, Finnie and the other have to know somebody… is it a friend or not?**

**All in the new chapter!**

**THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**XXX**

**SHUN DI ANDROMEDA**


End file.
